George Papandreou/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - George Papandreou.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou hold a joint news conference in Berlin Friday to discuss a potential debt bailout for Greece. Herbert Knosowski/AP Francia * Ver George Papandreou - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| George Papandreou y Nicolas Sarkozy. AFP Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| European Council president Herman Van Rompuy (L) speaks with Greece's Prime Minister George Papandreou (C) and Netherands' Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the start of an European Council summit gathering EU's heads of state on June 17, 2010 in Brussels. During the one-day meeting, EU leaders are expected to adopt 'Europe 2020', the new strategy for jobs and growth, and will also discuss the forthcoming G 20 summit, economic governance and post-Copenhagen climate strategy. Getty Europa del Sur España * Ver George Papandreou - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| με τον Πρωθυπουργό της Ισπανίας, Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero.jpg Encuentro en Oslo entre José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, presidente del Gobierno de España y Yorgos Papandréu, primer ministro de Grecia, en septiembre de 2010. Photo: Αντώνης Σαμαράς Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας Grecia * Ver George Papandreou - Georgios Papandreou.jpg| George Papandreou, back left, led Greece, as have his son Andreas and his grandson George. Credit Andrea G. Papandreou Foundation, via Associated Press Andreas Papandreou - George Papandreou.jpg| Irish Times rinde homenaje a 'Papandreou carismática familia' - George Papandreou no tenía virtudes de liderazgo. Iefimerida.gr Costas Simitis - George Papandreou.jpg| Costas Simitis y Giorgos Papandreou en la séptima convención del PASOK que tuvo lugar del 6 al 8 de febrero de 2004 . El proceso comenzó con la aprobación unánime de la candidatura de George Papandreou a la Presidencia del partido y del discurso de despedida de Kostas Simitis. wiki.phantis.com George Papandreou - Kostas Karamanlis.jpg| The 182nd Prime Minister of Greece George Papandreou with the former Prime Minister Kostas Karamanlis in the ceremony for the official handover at the Maximos Mansion in Athens, Greece, Oct. 6, 2009. ΠΑΣΟΚ Antonis Samaras - George Papandreou.jpg| Greek prime minister George Papandreou (left) welcomes Antonis Samaras, leader of the main opposition conservative New Democracy party, to his office for a meeting before his televised address. Photograph: Pantelis Saitas/EPA George Papandreou - Lucas Papademos.jpg| Outgoing Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou, left, and newly appointed Prime Minister Lucas Papademos gesture to photographers during a hand over at the Maximos mansion in Athens, Friday, Nov. 11, 2011. (AP / Orestis Panagiotou, Pool) Italia * Ver George Papandreou - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Prime Ministers Silvio Berlusconi of Italy and George Papandreou of Greece speak at a European Council meeting in Brussels, June 17, 2010 (The Council of the European Union)Atlantic Sentinel Enrico Letta - George Papandreou.jpg| The summit started with policy discussions. Opening the event were former prime minister of Italy Enrico Letta and former Greece Prime Minister George Papandreou, who underscored the important part Romania could play in the region. Photo credit: Radu TUTA / AGERPRES PHOTO Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mari Kiviniemi - Sin imagen.jpg| Greek Prime Minister George Papandreou (R) meets with his Finnish counterpart Mari Kiviniemi at at Kesaranta Residence in Helsinki on February 23, 2011. Papandreou has embarked on a European trip to convince eurozone peers to extend Greece's repayment of the EU-IMF bailout loan. AFP PHOTO/ LEHTIKUVA / Sari Gustafsson. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Greek Foreign Minister Georges Papandreou (L) meets with British Prime Minister Tony Blair inside No. 10 Downing Street in London 22 January 2004. AFP POOL PHOTO/ Dave Caulkin. Getty George Papandreou - Gordon Brown.jpg| George Papandreou and Gordon Brown. PASOK. Wikimedia David Cameron - George Papandreou.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi, George Papandreou and David Cameron chat at the start of an European Union leaders' summit in Brussels. Photograph: Thierry Roge/Reuters Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - George Papandreou.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev met with Greek Prime Minister and Foreign Minister George Papandreou. Presidet of Russia George Papandreou - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin holds talks with Greek Prime Minister and Foreign Minister George Papandreou. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Ucrania * Ver George Papandreou - Petró_Poroshenko.jpg| George Papandreou and Petro Poroshenko in Greece 2009. Photo: Αντώνης Σαμαράς Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας Fuentes Categoría:George Papandreou